The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an ornamental article relative to an object without damaging or otherwise affecting the object.
It is known to enhance the decor of a living space with one or more ornamental articles such as wreaths and/or swags placed throughout. Such wreaths or swags can enhance a seasonal decor such as the Christmas holidays, or can enhance a particular motif such as country, southwestern, etc.
It is also desirable to position such an ornamental article over or in front of an interior or exterior entrance door, cupboard door, closet door, archway, or other object in a living space. In order to center such an ornamental article over such an object, it has heretofor been necessary to attach a peg, nail, hook, etc., to the object by means such as drilling, nailing, screwing, sticking, gluing, etc. As a result, the object can become permanently and visually marred, especially when the ornamental article is only temporarily placed over the object.
Further, when an ornamental article is positioned over or in front of a door as described above, and the door is opened and/or closed, the ornamental article tends to at least shift its position relative to the door, and may potentially fall off the door. If the ornamental object is fragile such as floral swag incorporating dried flowers, such shifting can damage the swag.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved method and apparatus for securing an ornamental article relative to an object which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.